


Puppy Bucky

by wanderingmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Safe Sane and Consensual, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingmarvel/pseuds/wanderingmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been back with Steve for about 6 months. Bucky still hasn't spoken most of his memories seem to be back, but Steve wonders if his boyfriend will ever speak again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something on Ao3 and my first time writing a Stucky fanfiction. Please be gentle. I have to credit the amazing sadsongssaysomuch you can find her on tumblr here http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/ she helped me with editing and knowing how to write after an almost four year hiatus. you can find me on tumblr http://solocelticwolf.tumblr.com/

Bucky nearly purred as he rubbed his cheek against Steve’s thigh. Steve knew he was content, just being there, on his knees, with Steve. Steve wasn’t ignoring Bucky, he was playing a very calculated game, watching Bucky but not giving him his full attention. Instead he glanced at him while reading. He knew he could have had more from Bucky, could have had anything he wanted, but for now it was enough for both of them to share this quiet moment.  
Steve had spent almost all day in meetings and training with Barton and Bucky was feeling neglected. He inched closer turning his body, almost sitting on Steve’s foot and rubbing his cheek against Steve, his dog tag making a soft jingling sound. Steve chuckled a little ruffling Bucky’s hair, threading his fingers into his boyfriend’s and playing with it.  
“Mhm” Bucky said softly inching closer to Steve’s crotch rubbing his nose and cheek against the soft denim. Steve smiled and reached behind him and dangled a rope toy in front of Bucky who almost immediately leapt up trying to grab it.   
“Does the puppy wanna play?” Steve asked his tone becoming light and airy. Bucky barked happily, backed away and bowed raising his rear into the air shaking it back and forth. Steve got down onto his knees and copied the position and thumped the toy on the hardwood floor in front of Bucky, moving it side to side. Bucky leapt and tried to grab it, but Steve moved it just out of reach. “I thought the puppy wanted the toy, should I put it away?” Steve tucked the toy under his arms and Bucky whimpered and whined and pawed at Steve’s legs trying to reach the toy.  
“Bucky. Sit,” Steve said his tone becoming stern. Bucky instantly backed away and sat down looking up at Steve happily, a goofy grin on his face, his tongue hanging out to one side. “Good boy. Now Bucky stay,” Steve said holding out his hand using the sign for stay. Bucky wiggled and thought about disobeying just to see how far Steve was willing to go. Bucky leapt from his position and jumped into the air hoping to catch Steve off guard and stole the toy from his grip. He succeeded and raced away with the toy dangling from his mouth.   
“BUCKY!” Steve yelled harshly. Bucky instantly regretted his decision to disobey, he whimpered loudly and crouched low spitting the toy out and nudging it toward Steve remorsefully. “You’re a bad boy Bucky. Very. Bad. Boy” Steve wagged his finger in front of him hands on his hips. Bucky whimpered and rolled onto his back exposing his belly being as submissive as possible. Steve almost caved, he wanted to stroke Bucky’s belly and tell him it was okay. “Go to your crate, stay there until I come get you,” Bucky whined and nuzzled up against Steve’s legs hoping he would forgive him. “Go on. Go stay there.” Steve softly kicked Bucky off him and pointed towards their shared bedroom. Bucky whimpered and slowly walked on all fours toward the bedroom, he looked back at Steve with big sad eyes. Steve shook his head and pointed again to their room. 

Bucky smiled a little before crawling the rest of the way, making sure to swing his hips a bit more than necessary just for Steve.   
Steve scoffed and ran his hands through his hair, pushing his bothersome bangs off his forehead. Steve decided to start making dinner while Bucky was serving his sentence in his crate. It had been almost six months since Steve had found Bucky in Brooklyn where their old apartment building had been. Back then Bucky had been skinny and still trying to recover his memories, the memories from before the Winter Soldier. At first, once inside Stark Towers Bucky stayed in Steve’s bedroom in a corner his knees pulled up close to his chest his eyes blown in fear and uncertainty.  
After a few weeks Steve saw that Bucky would get up to use the bathroom and linger in the hallway just beyond the bedroom doorway. Steve would coax Bucky out with food, luckily Bucky’s appetite didn’t seem to have changed while he was under Hydra’s control. Soon Bucky had gotten back to a healthy weight and Steve even brought him to meetings at Avenger’s HQ, granted the first few times Bucky sat in the boardroom he hid under the table with a knife clutched tightly in his fist. Soon Bucky would wander around the apartment and even would watch TV with Steve, in his favorite position on the floor by Steve’s feet. Even though they had made such amazing progress in such a short time Bucky had seemed to regain his memories of his and Steve’s relationship before the war. But Steve still couldn’t read Bucky, because Bucky hadn’t spoken a word since Steve found him.   
Steve had been told that it might take over a year to get “Bucky” back. Nick Fury had been very clear that there was a possibility that Bucky might Never come back, at least not the same way he was before Hydra. Those thoughts really irritated Steve, he wished he could’ve saved Buck from the horrors and abuse Hydra put him through.   
The smell of dinner wafted towards the back bedroom where Bucky lay in his wire crate, his mouth watered and he wanted to call out to Steve but trying to form words was difficult, he could feel a lump form in his throat cutting off any chances of speech leaving his throat. So he went to what he knew, he whined, he whined and whimpered loudly and barked hoping his noises would bring Steve to him.   
Bucky had been in the crate for almost thirty minutes and without a sound coming from the rest of the apartment he was getting anxious. Bucky barked again and again loudly then waited for a response from Steve. Nothing. Bucky stepped a foot outside his cage and barked again, still nothing. Bucky was beginning to worry that Steve had left the apartment without word. Bucky barked again and again without rest until his throat started to hurt.   
Steve came walking in, Bucky could tell that Steve had walked quickly toward their room to see what had Bucky so loud. As soon as Bucky saw Steve he darted out of his crate and whimpered, rubbing against Steve begging for attention, for confirmation that Steve was there.  
“Hey Buck, it's okay boy,” Steve knelt down and Bucky pressed himself close to Steve whimpering softly, Steve could feel Bucky’s heart thump loud in his chest. “I’m sorry I left you for so long.” Suddenly Steve froze he felt something against his chest, a small vibration coming from Bucky’s throat,   
“Steve…” Bucky said softly, so softly there was almost no sound. Steve pushed Bucky away and looked at him, his baby blue eyes wide in surprise, Bucky stared back at him and softly smiled.   
“Say it again,” Steve said.  
“S-Steve,” Bucky said softly. He smiled it had been a very long time since he had used his voice, “Steve...Steve...Steve...Stevie,” Bucky said gaining confidence and volume. Steve felt his heart swell and tears clouded his vision. Bucky saw the tears and gently leaned in and licked them as they fell from Steve’s face.   
“Keep talking please,” Steve said his voice cracking with emotion. Bucky smiled and leaned in nuzzling under Steve’s chin.   
“I love you Steve.”At that simple sentence, Steve gasped, covering his mouth and breaking down into sobs. He knew that Bucky enjoyed the dynamic they had built up long before the war that separated them. Steve started to shake and pulled Bucky close and crying softly into Bucky’s neck. Bucky whimpered and nuzzled more, trying to comfort Steve. Bucky finally pulled away and grabbed Steve’s face, pressing his lips to Steve’s. Steve’s lips tasted of salt water and possibly something else, Bucky wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to stop kissing him, he didn’t want the desperate kisses, the open mouthed kisses, just the gentle kisses, their lips connecting and matching perfectly together.

“I love you too Bucky,” Steve said once they separated. Bucky smiled and yipped happily, wiggling his body. If he had a tail it would have been wagging wildly. Steve cracked a smile and ruffled Bucky’s hair affectionately. Bucky lifted his head and sniffed the air and licked his lips excitedly.   
“Is my special boy hungry?” Bucky yipped and bounced around Steve happily. “Come on boy let's get dinner.” Bucky barked and raced out of the room and toward the kitchen. Bucky sat beside his silver dog bowl but Steve shook his head. Bucky cocked his head to one side confused, Steve walked toward his boyfriend and slipped the collar off him and pulled off his paw pads and knee protectors.   
“I want my boyfriend to join me for dinner,” Bucky blushed and slowly stood up his legs, unused to bearing his full weight. Bucky clutched at Steve’s shirt hem and followed him silently into the kitchen. Steve smiled and held his hand while stirring the soup.   
“S-Steve,” Bucky said softly. Steve turned to him but Bucky shook his head and looked at the ground. “Steve...Steve...Steve.” Steve smiled and just squeezed Bucky’s hand every time Bucky spoke.   
“Bucky can you get out the bowls?” Bucky nodded and got out two bowls and spoons and Steve filled the bowls and Bucky carried them to the table. He held his, unsure if he should sit at the table or drink it under the table, as per usual. Steve walked over and pulled back a chair, gesturing for Bucky to sit down.   
“I-I can sit at the table?” Bucky said his voice was still raw and unused.  
Steve’s heart ached every time Bucky spoke, it reminded Steve of how painful it must be for Bucky to voice his feelings. At Hydra he was silenced, used, beaten if he spoke out of turn. Here, Steve had urged Bucky to speak to voice his wants, his needs his feelings it had taken some time but Steve was finally seeing the fruits of his labors.   
“Yes Buck, you can sit at the table.” Bucky slowly sat down and smiled softly at his boyfriend. “Do you like sitting up here with me?” Bucky nodded and both men started to eat, neither of them talked, they just enjoyed the silence. 

***************************************

Bucky relaxed against Steve’s fingers as Steve washed his hair. As Steve gently kneaded the shampoo into Bucky’s scalp, Bucky moaned softly and leaned closer to Steve.   
“I’ve missed your voice,” Steve said. “Okay lay down so I can rinse the shampoo out.” After a few minutes Bucky stood up and let Steve dry him off with a large fluffy towel. Bucky walked on all fours, naked, toward their bedroom his hair still dripping, leaving a trail of water to their bedroom. Steve sighed, shaking his head and cleaned up the hallway. When he walked into their bedroom Bucky was sitting up proper on his haunches, his collar fit snugly against his neck, his leash in his mouth. 

*************************************************

Steve walked over, pulling Bucky by the leash. Bucky followed, always eager to please. Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Bucky towards him. Bucky stared at Steve his pupils blown wide with want. Reaching down, Steve stroked Bucky’s hair, running his hand over the dark, glossy strands. Resting his hand at the nape of Bucky’s neck, he curled his fingers against the skin, exerting gentle pressure.  
“You’re such a good boy,” Steve said, praising Bucky. Bucky’s entire body responded to Steve’s words, trembling with anticipation. Bucky inched closer, looking into Steve’s deep blue eyes, refusing to break the connection. He sat down between Steve’s legs, when he looked away he nuzzled and gently nipped at Steve’s crotch, begging.   
“Please Steve...please,” Bucky said softly. His hot breath sending electric pulses down Steve’s spine and straight to his growing erection. Steve pushed Bucky away and slowly unzipped his jeans, enjoying the way that Bucky almost drooled over the prospect of having Steve in his mouth. Bucky wriggled in excitement and licked his lips, he even whined. Yes, James Barnes whined, begging Steve for his cock. Steve reached into his jeans and pulled his cock through the opening and as soon as the cool air hit the head Bucky was on him. Bucky was quick to lick and suck at the head, his tongue flicking against Steve’s slit, Steve gasped and threaded one hand into Bucky’s hair gently pulling on the dark locks. Bucky moaned and that sent vibrations to Steve’s cock making it twitch and grow larger, if that was possible. Bucky swallowed Steve, relaxing his gag reflex and deepthroating Steve, his nose pressed against the blonde curls at the base of Steve’s pelvic bone. Bucky locked eyes with Steve and smirked around Steve, his tongue sticking out and licking Steve’s balls.   
“Oh...yes...mhmm….Buck.” Steve closed his eyes and arched his back toward Bucky. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s thighs and started bobbing his head quickly, making Steve jerk and twitch. Steve could feel the familiar burn and throb in his lower abdomen and quickly snapped his eyes open, harshly pushing Bucky away.   
Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked up at Steve wondering what he had done wrong. Steve looked back at him, his eyes half-lidded, his pupils the widest Bucky had seen. Steve pulled harshly on the leash and Bucky nearly lost his footing. Bucky was pulled onto the bed and Steve climbed above him one knee pressed under Bucky’s arm the other near his ear.   
“I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” Bucky licked his lips and squirmed. Steve’s eyes hardened and he teased Bucky’s mouth with the head of his cock, he gave himself a few long gentle strokes. Bucky eagerly licked his lips, sticking his tongue out as an open invitation. Steve smiled and gently touched the tip to Bucky’s tongue “Keep your mouth open,” Steve said placing a firm hand on Bucky’s jaw. Bucky nodded opening his mouth wide as Steve used his thumb to gently stroke Bucky’s cheek. Bucky leaned into the affectionate touch and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing as Steve slid slowly into his mouth. “Ahhh...yes baby you’re so wet. Such a good boy, you’re always a good boy,” Steve said thrusting slowly into Bucky’s throat. Bucky hollowed out his cheeks tightening around Steve’s cock, Steve gasped and his rhythm was thrown off.   
Steve put one hand behind Bucky’s head giving it support as he sped up, really thrusting deep into Bucky’s throat. Steve loved listening to Buck choke on his cock and seeing the small tears press against Bucky’s closed eyes. “Oh baby...just like that...oh god Bucky I’m gonna come….s’close.” Bucky sucked harder tightening around Steve. Steve came suddenly his eyes clenched shut, his hips bucking up into Bucky gasping and panting. Bucky suckled on Steve’s flaccid member, milking every drop out of Steve. Steve got off Bucky and pulled off his shirt, stripping until he was fully nude. Bucky sat up and started to pull of his shirt and had reached his belt when Steve quickly smacked Bucky’s hands with a black leather crop. Bucky yelped, more in surprise than pain.   
“No. Keep them on,” Steve said reaching for the restraints. Bucky’s eyes widened and quickly lowered his head. “Right hand.” Bucky surrendered it quickly and Steve kissed his hand and licked between his fingers, kissing his way up from Bucky’s fingertips to his palm then to his wrist before securing the restraint to the headboard. “Left.” Bucky hesitated biting his lip before slowly surrendering it. Steve knew how Bucky felt about the metallic arm, sometimes Bucky would hop around carrying the arm up refusing to put weight on it other times he would try and tear it off, which would send Steve into a panic. Steve licked between Bucky’s fingers sucking the tips, staring intently at Bucky’s face. Bucky felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked away. Steve pushed Bucky down back onto the mattress and gently secured Bucky’s other wrist to the headboard.   
With both arms pinned above him Bucky was completely under the guidance of Steve. Bucky tugged and pulled testing the restraints. Steve picked up the red whip and slid it teasingly down Bucky’s chest. As Bucky started to pant and his nipples perked up, Steve gently slapped them with the whip causing the most beautiful sounds to leave Bucky’s lips.   
“T-Thank you Sir, please one more Sir,” Bucky said heavily. Steve raised his arm and smacked it hard across Bucky’s chest. Bucky yelled and arched off the mattress pulling the restraints. A large red mark appeared across his chest and Steve leaned in and kissed it licking over the mark as Bucky’s head tossed backwards moaning sweet nothings, calling Steve’s name over and over again. “Steve...oh thank you Steve...so good Stevie,” Bucky said. Steve slipped down Bucky, letting his cock slide against Bucky’s raging erection through his pants, Bucky lifted his hips up begging for some relief, for some friendly friction. Steve pulled off Bucky’s pants and soaked underwear, revealing Bucky’s cock, thick, red and covered in pre-come.   
“Look at how messy you are,” Steve said gently stroking Bucky, his thumb rubbing against Bucky’s slit causing the dark-eyed man to arch his back and moan loudly. Steve grabbed some lube from the bedside table and Bucky spread his legs obediently lifting them up giving Steve full access. Steve slicked up two fingers and spread Bucky’s cheeks gently touching and teasing Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned and arched his back rocking his hips toward Steve’s fingers. Steve slipped one finger inside Bucky, letting him adjust to the intrusion. Soon Bucky was thrusting into Steve’s fingers his voice raw and airy, he kept whispering, begging for more.  
“Please...please Steve, I’m ready...please….oh god! right there….please right there!” Bucky kept rocking his hips so Steve’s fingers touched his sweet spot, that bundle of nerves that sent shivers and whited out Bucky’s vision. Steve pulled his fingers out and placed himself at Bucky’s entrance, adding a liberal amount of lube he slowly pressed his head against Bucky’s opening. Bucky made sure to breathe even and deep and soon Steve was slowly sliding into Bucky. Once the head was in Steve stopped and gently stroked Bucky’s aching cock and kissed his lips helping to distract him.  
“I-I’m okay...y-you can move now,” Bucky said panting. His eyes were shut tight his hands balled into fists and he tried to remember to breathe as Steve slowly slid further inside him. After what seemed like an eternity Bucky could feel Steve’s pelvic bone against his ass. Bucky slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry from tears but soon his eyes connected with the sea blue eyes of his lover. Steve wasn’t moving,he was just resting inside Bucky, his arms on either side of Bucky’s body. Bucky strained and tried to reach up and kiss Steve, luckily Steve leaned in close and their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, a promise of care and love, but mostly trust. Bucky knew he could trust Steve no matter what life threw at them. Steve gently licked Bucky’s bottom lip and Bucky opened his mouth allowing Steve’s tongue to slip inside, both of their tongues meshing and dancing together. Steve slowly pulled out and Bucky sighed, pressing himself closer to Steve. The restraints were removed and Bucky clung to his boyfriend’s back scratching deep red marks that would be long gone by daybreak. Steve slowly thrust back and forth, Bucky making beautiful noises, calling Steve’s name and muttering soft curses.   
“Y-yes...oh fuck….mhmmm...so good Stevie….please go faster, please faster...oh god….fuuuuuuck.” Steve had picked up speed and soon all you could hear was the slapping of skin on skin and Bucky’s moans and pleas. Bucky could feel his orgasm approaching, his voice cracked and he clung tighter to Steve,   
“Oh god baby...’m so close!....Please….please I wanna come please let me come,” Bucky begged. Even though Steve wouldn’t deny his partner an orgasm after so much teasing his heart thumped harder at the sound of Bucky pleading for the permission to come. Steve stroked Bucky in rhythm with his thrusts and kissed his lips gently,   
“Come for me Buck… Come. For. Me,” Bucky clenched his eyes shut and gasped, his whole body shaking as his semen painted his chest and belly. Steve thrust a few more times before coming inside his partner. Both men were exhausted, Bucky slipping in and out of consciousness. Steve got up and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom, filling a bowl with warm water and a washrag. Once the mess was cleaned up and Bucky was slowly opening his eyes, he looked to Steve who held the dark haired man close to him and gently licked his cheek. Steve turned his head and looked down, his eyes softening when meeting Bucky’s cleareyed gaze.   
“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Was I too rough?” Steve asked. Bucky could hear the nervousness in Steve’s tone and smiled and nuzzled up close pressing his head against Steve’s neck.   
“No, I feel sleepy. Nothing hurts. you were perfect. You were amazing,” Bucky said gently, laying open mouthed kisses against Steve’s neck. Steve unbuckled the collar around Bucky’s neck and gently massaged the area which had grown red. “I love you Steve.”   
“I love you too Buck.”


End file.
